fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Sharena
, Sharon |fullname = |jap_fullname = |alias = |jap_alias = |gender =Female |race =Human |relatives = Líf (Ancestor) Gustav (Father) Henriette (Mother) Alfonse (Elder Brother) |game =Fire Emblem Heroes |firstseen =Prologue: World of Zenith |mirage = |voiceby =Julie Kliewer |jap_voiceby =Maaya Uchida }} Sharena is a main character and a protagonist in Fire Emblem Heroes. She is a princess of the Askr Kingdom and the younger sister of Prince Alfonse. She wields the legendary lance Fensalir. Profile Sharena was taught how to use a lance by Zacharias, a former member of the Order of Heroes. Sharena has been part of the Order of Heroes for quite a while, and often writes letters to her mother. Though both live in the same castle, they rarely speak to one another. In Paralogue 7, after beating the first stage, Sharena immediately befriends Katarina, who claims to have more allies that she would like Sharena to meet. She then leads them into an ambush. Alfonse expresses his distrust of Katarina, but Sharena defends her new friend. In the third stage, Katarina asks Sharena why she defended her and Sharena replies saying that that's what friends do. Moved by her words, Katarina then warns them of the ambush that she set, much to Clarisse's disliking. Personality Bright, cheerful, gregarious, and less studious and serious than her brother, Sharena is best known for her upbeat personality, allowing her to easily form bonds of friendship with other Heroes. This is immediately apparent when she meets Kiran for the first time; she quickly warms up to them with no hesitation. Sharena is also known to be a highly optimistic and motivated person, which extends to the battlefield. Even when the odds are stacked against the Askr army, Sharena does not give in to despair, and is instead observed to steel her resolve and bravely face the enemy. In-Game |-|Original= ;Princess of Askr :A princess of Askr and Alfonse's sister. Cheerful and loves making friends—especially with Heroes. Base Stats Rarity: Lance |Skill= Iron Lance Rally Attack }} Lance |Skill= Iron Lance Rally Attack }} Lance |Skill= Iron Lance Rally Attack }} Lance |Skill= Iron Lance Rally Attack }} Skills Overall Base Set Sharena is one of the Askran Trio that players of Heroes receives at the very beginning of the game. Of the three, she is the Lance wielder and has rounded, average stats besides her low resistance. Overall, this makes Sharena a flexible unit, but one that cannot outmatch other more focused units. Her legendary weapon is Fensalir which inflicts Threaten Atk 2 on enemies, letting her be a Threaten debuffer with skills that she can inherit and use through seals. Refining Fensalir in the Weapon Refinery removes the Threaten effect and lets it instead neutralize stat bonuses on the enemies Sharena engages, while also boosting her own Spd and Def when next to an ally. She is the only Askran who comes with a support skill, Rally Attack, to boost her allies in battle, but lacks a Special like the others have. Speed +3 is a decent starting Skill A but is best replaced with skills that offer higher buffs and better synergy. Fortify Def 3 grants 4 defense to adjacent allies; combined with Rally Attack, she can decently support a front-line unit with her base kit. Sharena is a serviceable unit and is not particularly weak anywhere, but does not shine anywhere as well. As an Askran Trio unit, she has no access to unit merges or banes and boons for stat maximization. Despite this, when built well she can become a perfectly capable unit for high-level play, and because she is frequently a bonus unit for Arena and Aether Raids, investing in Sharena is never a bad idea. Counters Sharena is a fairly easy unit to counter as she is threatened by any Green unit since her lack of specialization hurts her against her color disadvantage. Bulky Blue units can shrug off her attacks. Even some strong Reds can run through her averaged stats including Zelgius, Ayra, and Mia. Skill Inheritance Options Sharena has the most flexible options of the Askr Trio since her average stats can be manipulated to suit a specific role. She will not be the best as many other units can do the roles better. She is best as a niche filler than anything. If looking to maximize her base weapon's effect, Sharena seeks skills that benefit from allies being adjacent to her. With the Refined effect of Fensalir, Sharena solidifies her identity as a "buddy" unit who shines when adjacent to an ally. She does very well by stacking Bond skills to pad her average stats, and can equip a Bond skill in her A slot as well as her Sacred Seal to complement the inherent Spd/Def Bond on her weapon. With this in mind, her best Assist skills involve keeping an ally next to her. If kept as a Rally unit because of her base Rally Attack, a Ruse B skill can add additional utility to her Rallies. To maximize Sharena's combat ability, she can use Swap or Reposition to keep her target next to her, and a Link B skill to grant herself and her target a stat bonus. Moonbow is a good, low-cooldown and widely-available Special that helps Sharena punch through tanky enemies, but other options like Luna or Ignis could work better depending on her other skills. As an infantry unit, Sharena can use the powerful Wrath skill and infantry-specific team support C skills like Infantry Pulse or Infantry Flash, though these require heavy investment. |-|Hares at the Fair= ;Spring Princess :Princess of Askr and Alfonse's younger sister. She cajoled her brother into participating in the Spring Festival with her. Base Stats Rarity: ✯✯✯✯✯ Tome |Skill= Muninn's Egg Rally Speed }} Skills Quotes ''Heroes'' :Sharena/Heroes Quotes Non-Canon Appearances ''Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Sharena is illustrated in the trading card game ''Fire Emblem Cipher with the following cards: Trivia *Sharena shares her English voice actor, Julie Kliewer/Maddalena, with Lilina and Florina. ** She shares her Japanese voice actor, Maaya Uchida, with Lianna from Warriors. *Sharena's official artwork depicts her wielding Fensalir. *Sharena has lost in the first round of three Voting Gauntlets. Gallery Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem Heroes Characters Category:Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Characters Category:Female Characters